


I mille volti di Tony Stark

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Uomo di metallo [14]
Category: DCU, Marvel
Genre: Crossover, Lemon, M/M, Multi, One Shot Collection, Tony Stark-centric
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 06:36:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15113834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una raccolta di flashfic che hanno tutte in comune il fatto di essere incentrate su Tony Stark.Avvertimenti all'interno.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Crossover Marvel/Dc.  
> Tony/Wayne.

Cap.1 Il compleanno del cavaliere oscuro  


Bruce inarcò un sopracciglio guardando Tony addentare una ciambella, sporcandosi il viso di crema.

La luce del sole filtrava dalla finestra semi-coperta dalla pesante tenda di raso rosso, illuminando entrambi.

"Tu sai che nella mia vita spesso la depressione mi attanaglia. Non dormo e appaio infelice" sussurrò roco Wayne.

Pulì delicatamente le labbra di Stark con un fazzoletto.

"Non dovrei parlarne con te, che condividi i miei stessi vizi. Come le donne, l'abuso di farmaci, l'esagerare con le missioni da supereroe fino a quasi il suicidio. Eppure devo, perché quando sei con me, sono finalmente felice".

Gli mise una ciocca di capelli dietro l'orecchio.

"Riesco a dimenticare la mia vita basata sulla vendetta, la perdita dei miei genitori, i miei problemi con i ragazzi e persino l'idiozia di Clark".

Assottigliò gli occhi.

"Però non puoi venire a mangiarmi davanti quando è un mese che Alfred mi tiene a dieta. Oggi ho mangiato delle orribili cotolette di finocchi" si lamentò, alzando la voce.

Tony si leccò le labbra sporche di crema, addentò nuovamente la ciambella e sogghignò scrollando le spalle.

"Fammi capire bene. Non mangi e quando lo fai il tuo maggiordomo ti tiene a stecchetto?".

Bruce incassò il capo tra le spalle.

"Lo sai che altrimenti vivrei di snacks nascosti in tutta la Bat-caverna" ammise.

Si morse l'interno della guancia.

"Alfred cerca di farmi avere una dieta varia. Aranciata, the, insalata, poco caffè... voglio una ciambella. E una torta di compleanno. Non capisco come quel demente di Kent sia in grado di vivere solo di ortaggi. Dannato contadino" brontolò.

Tony sospirò, scosse il capo e staccò un pezzo della propria ciambella facendo colare la crema sulle dita abbronzate.

"Seriamente, perché non avete tutti un maggiordomo che non può fare il salutista come il mio?".

Poggiò il pezzo di ciambella sulla mano di Wayne, sogghignò socchiudendo gli occhi.

"Solo perché mi hai fatto i complimenti, cavaliere oscuro".

Bruce si mise in bocca il pezzo di ciambella, fletté le gambe e arcuò la schiena, appoggiandogli la guancia sulla spalla. Abbracciò Tony e sorrise.

"Ti amo. Non potevo desiderare compleanno migliore" sussurrò, sentendo il sapore della crema sul palato.

Tony gli diede qualche pacca sulla spalla, gli baciò le labbra sentendo il sapore di crema sulle proprie e si scostò.

"Oh, Wayne. Ho appena cominciato" provocò.

Bruce fece un sorriso malizioso.

"Non potevo chiedere di meglio" disse con voce calda e seducente.

Tony si scostò da lui, mise in bocca il resto della ciambella e strofinò le dita sporche di crema sul volto di Wayne, sogghignò voltandosi.

"Allora, per prima cosa, procurati altre ciambelle".

Fece l'occhiolino, ghignò malizioso.

"Abbiamo un compleanno da festeggiare".

 

 


	2. Cap.2 Le basi di un triangolo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OT3 Banner/Tony/Steve.

Cap.2 Le basi di un triangolo  
  
  


Banner alzò e abbassò una penna tenendola davanti a sé.

"Mi dispiace deluderla Mr. Stark. Per quanto per me sia un vero onore e una grande emozione conoscerla, questo non mi farà trasformare in Hulk" disse. Si massaggiò la fronte ripetutamente con l'altra mano, facendo fremere una delle due palpebre.

"E lei, dottore, infatti, non è qui per trasformarsi. Non si preoccupi" cercò di rilassarlo Steve.

Si guardò intorno un paio di volte e strinse le labbra.

< Temo di essere ben più nervoso rispetto ad entrambi. Assomiglia così tanto a Howard... ma è così dannatamente diverso allo stesso tempo. Se solo la smettesse di guardarmi, mi sento così dannatamente in imbarazzo! > pensò, mentre un rivolo di sudore gli scendeva lungo il collo roseo.

Tony ghignò seducente poggiandosi ad uno dei tavoli, allungò le gambe di fronte a sé.

"Siamo tutti qui per far uscire fuori il meglio, signori. E Hulk, senza offesa doc, è senza dubbio il meglio che lei abbia creato".

"N-non credo proprio. L'Altro non si può controllare e mi ha, sinceramente, rovinato la vita" biascicò Banner. Digitò una serie di dati su uno schermo olografico.

Steve incrociò le braccia dietro la schiena e camminò avanti e indietro nella stanza.

"Mi dispiace, dottore. Temo che come me, Stark sappia poco del suo calvario" cercò di scusarsi.

Tony infilò le mani in tasca, tirò fuori una lunga stecca zuccherata rossa e la mise in bocca. Morse un pezzo e prese a masticare.

"Ha fatto parte di un progetto per la riproduzione del siero del super-soldato. Ha sopravvalutato le proprie abilità e lo ha provato su se stesso. È miracolosamente sopravvissuto e ha creato la cosa più interessante nella stanza dopo il sottoscritto. Ho dimenticato qualcosa?".

Steve sospirò pesantemente ed incassò il capo tra le spalle.

"Stanno ancora cercando di ricreare il mio siero?" domandò con voce rauca.

Banner passò oltre la scrivania e vi si appoggiò con la schiena.

"Lo so che i fondi erano suoi, Mr. Stark e che probabilmente se avesse messo a disposizione la sua bravura, oltre che i soldi, tutto sarebbe andato diversamente, ma...

Hulk ha aggredito la mia ragazza, distrutto la città e ucciso un numero indefinito di militari. Mi ha costretto a diventare un ricercato". Fece un resoconto.

Tony guardò Steve, sorrise smagliante facendo risaltare le fossette attorno alle labbra.

"Assolutamente Captain. Solo che non saprebbero ricreare il siero neanche con la formula chimica stampata al neon al centro di Central Park".

Si voltò a guardare Banner, gli si avvicinò e staccò un pezzo della caramella, gliela porse e sorrise amichevole.

"Facciamo cambio?" domandò.

Banner prese il pezzo di caramella e se lo mise in bocca, succhiando rumorosamente.

"Se potessi, volentieri. Io non sono fatto per questo mondo" ammise.

Steve guardò Tony da dietro, le sue labbra erano diventate bollenti ed era arrossito.

Tony morse un altro pezzo della propria, sogghignò.

"Quel grosso coso verde è perfetto, ed è frutto di tanta incompetenza ed un pizzico di caso. Ne sono affascinato, come scienziato e come fanatico di sci-fi" disse.

Sporse il capo all'indietro, inarcò un sopracciglio.

"Vuoi anche tu la caramella, Cap?".

"No e lascia stare il dottore. E' abbastanza chiaro sia un argomento off-limits per lui" ribatté Steve, deglutendo a vuoto un paio di volte. Le sue orecchie erano arrossate.

Tony scrollò le spalle, ingoiò e infilò l'altra mano in tasca.

"I tabù sono le cose migliori da fare o di cui parlare. E' per questo che sono vietate".

Banner si deterse le labbra con la lingua.

"E quale altro tabù è pronto a infrangere?" chiese.

Tony piegò il capo di lato esponendo la pelle sudata del collo, si carezzò il fianco con le dita e guardò entrambi.

"Oh. Questo è interessante".

"A-aspettate, parliamone" gemette Steve, rabbrividendo. Avvertì un calore al basso ventre.

Tony si voltò verso di lui, sorrise ampiamente e gli si avvicinò sporgendosi sulle punte per guardarlo negli occhi.

"Giusto. Parliamone. Quanto ti piace da uno a dieci farlo di fronte alle telecamere?".

Steve gemette e socchiuse le gambe, stringendo i pugni.

"Staaark" si lamentò con un mugolio.

Tony guardò verso Banner, gli fece cenno di avvicinarsi con l'indice e sorrise seducente.

"Sono certo che sarà un discorso avvincente".

"Sono interessato" sussurrò, dirigendosi verso gli altri due.

Tony avvolse le braccia attorno al collo di Steve, piegò il capo all'indietro guardando Banner e sorrise malizioso.

"Ho sempre adorato i triangoli".

 


	3. Cap.3 Telenovela spagnole e coca-cola ghiacciata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leggendo la fanfiction di Heartbreakerz: "Per colpa di un semplice caffè." ho deciso di scrivere anche io una Bucky/Tony/Steve.  
> ★Fandom: The Avengers.  
> ★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa alla Challenge “All Summer Long” a cura di Piscina di Prompt e Fanwriter.it!  
> ★ Numero Parole: 1782.  
> ★ Prompt: Overdose di coca cola ghiacciata.  
> ★Bonus: Tempesta sull'oceano.

Cap.3 Telenovela spagnole e coca-cola ghiacciata  
  


 

Tony mugolò e allungò una mano, tastò sul pavimento. La serie di bulloni e cip sul suo corpo caddero per terra, con l’altra mano teneva stretto a sé il saldatore. Si deterse le labbra secche e si diede la spinta, alzandosi seduto, le tempie gli pulsavano e vedeva sfocato.

FerroVecchio gli porse un bicchiere di carta con un dito di caffè, Tony lo guardò con un occhio socchiuso. Bevve il contenuto e fece cadere a terra il bicchiere.

“Freddo e finito. Io prima o poi ti trasformo in una caffettiera” borbottò, rialzandosi.

FerroVecchio fece una serie di bassi fischi.

Tony si diresse fuori dal laboratorio e percorse il corridoio, si massaggiò la spalla muscolosa e si diresse nella direzione della cucina.

Assottigliò gli occhi riconoscendo una serie di bassi gemiti, di sospiri gutturali provenire dal salotto.

Si affacciò, sbirciando attraverso la porta, e vide Steve seduto sul divano con la testa reclinata all’indietro, aveva le gambe aperte e Bucky era inginocchiato davanti a lui, sul pavimento.

I mugolii di piacere venivano dal capitano, che alzava e abbassava i fianchi. Teneva gli occhi stretti, il sudore gli solcava il viso, la ciocca di capelli biondi gli aderiva al volto arrossato.

Un rivolo di sudore gli scolò i pettorali, scese lungo gli addominali e raggiunse l’inguine.

Tony si leccò le labbra guardando quelle arrossate e sporte del capitano, la sua espressione in trance. Abbassò lo sguardo, sul pavimento c’erano delle lattine di coca-cola vuote e in sottofondo si sentiva un basso ronzio provenire alla televisione.

Tony entrò, ghignando, e incrociò le braccia al petto, tenendo il capo piegato di lato. Si voltò verso la televisione e vide due ragazzi dalla pelle abbronzata stesi in riva al mare, che si baciavano rotolandosi nella sabbia, il volume a uno.

Si girò nuovamente e vide Bucky guardarlo con la coda dell’occhio. Winter Soldier stringeva la gamba di Steve con la mano sana, mentre con quella metallica si puntellava in avanti sul pavimento, rimanendo in ginocchio. Succhiava vigorosamente il membro di Steve, lambendone la punta con le dita, un rivolo di saliva gli sfuggiva dalle labbra. Fece un occhiolino a Tony.

Steve socchiuse gli occhi, lo riconobbe e li sgranò, afferrò i capelli di Bucky e lo strattonò, allontanandolo da sé. Ansimò, il battito cardiaco irregolare.

Tony osservò il membro di Rogers, ancora eccitato.

“T-Tony…” gemette Steve. Arrossì e si mordicchiò il labbro, rabbrividendo. “…Noi…”.

Tony inarcò un sopracciglio.

“Ghiacciolo, non c’è bisogno di giustificarti per una volta che non sei frigido” lo punzecchiò.

Bucky si lasciò sedere pesantemente per terra e scoppiò a ridere.

“Stavamo guardando: ‘Tempesta sull’oceano’ in televisione” disse. Si sporse, raccolse da terra il telecomando e lo utilizzò per spegnere l’apparecchio.

“Dovevo immaginare che due vecchi millenari come voi si potessero eccitare solo con le telenovele in tv” lo punzecchiò Tony.

Steve si nascose il viso tra le mani.

“Io non mi posso più ubriacare e quindi pensavo potessi bere tutta la caffeina che volevo…” farfugliò.

Tony scoppiò a ridere.

“Non ci credo! Ti sei davvero drogato con della semplice coca?” domandò.

Bucky prese una lattina da terra.

“Credici. Capitan America ha fatto overdose di coca cola ghiacciata e, visto la velocità con cui si rieccita, direi che la cosa è ancora in corso” sussurrò roco.

“Allora dovresti appagarlo, anche se vedo che entrambi, siete abbastanza inesperti” disse Tony.

“Allora vuoi insegnarci tu?” domandò Bucky.

Tony ghignò, si slacciò la cravatta che portava al collo e li raggiunse, s’inginocchiò accanto a Bucky e gli legò delicatamente i polsi. Gli avvicinò le labbra all’orecchio.

“Sono convinto che a te piaccia più… violento. Sdraiati” disse roco.

Le pupille di Bucky si dilatarono e quest’ultimo si stese, Tony gli si mise in ginocchio sulla schiena e gli diede uno schiaffetto sui glutei, facendogli sfuggire un leggero mugolio.

Tony prese il membro di Steve in bocca, il Capitano sgranò gli occhi sentendo la lingua dell’altra saettare rapida, la sua bocca era calda. Tony fece scivolare la lingua umida lungo tutta la lunghezza del membro, facendoselo scendere in gola e, succhiandolo, lo fece vibrare, facendolo raggiungere il limite.

Tony, nel frattempo fece pressione con le ginocchia sulla schiena di Bucky, provocandogli un intenso bruciore ed iniziò ad accarezzare le gambe di Steve. Fece scivolare le sue dita bollenti sull’interno coscia e gli fece aprire di più le gambe, succhiava rapidamente e avidamente.

Steve boccheggiò, gettò indietro la testa facendo ondeggiare i capelli biondi e venne.

Tony ingoiò lo sperma, si staccò dal membro dell’altro e si leccò le labbra sporche e arrossate. Scese da Bucky, che si rialzò e aiutò Rogers a rialzarsi, le gambe di quest’ultimo tremavano.

“Allora, se volete altre lezioni, dovete seguire i miei ordini” sussurrò Tony con voce roca e seducente. Le sue iridi castane brillavano di riflessi dorati. Guardò Steve coprirsi il membro con una mano e passarsi il braccio davanti ai pettorali.

Bucky si tolse i boxer, l’unico indumento che indossava, rimanendo ignudo come il capitano.

“Oh, ma io non vedo l’ora di imparare dal migliore. Insegnami” disse con leggero accento russo.

Tony si sfilò la maglietta nera senza maniche, rimanendo a petto nudo e guardò Steve.

“E tu, vuoi giocare, Capitain?” domandò, guardando nelle iridi azzurre liquide e arrossate.

“S-Stark…” farfugliò.

“O prima vuoi un’altra coca?” domandò Tony in spagnolo.

A Steve sfuggì un gemito di piacere.

“V-va bene così” biascicò.

< Alla fine avere una madre mezza spagnola mi sta servando > pensò Tony.

Bucky ridacchiò.

“Lezione numero uno, avere una voce dannatamente sexy in ogni lingua. Ricevuto, maestro” disse.

Tony afferrò le guance di Rogers e lo baciò, infilandogli la lingua in bocca con vigore, Steve rischiò di cadere all’indietro e gli afferrò i fianchi arrosandoglieli.

Bucky fischiò.

“Mozzafiato!” gridò.

Tony si staccò dall’altro, un filo di saliva univa la sua bocca a quella di Capitan America.

Steve gli lasciò andare i fianchi, glieli aveva graffiati e si portò una mano alla bocca.

< Bacia da dio > pensò.

Tony si voltò e diede un bacio anche a Bucky, gli fece sollevare le braccia sopra la testa e gli accarezzò il petto, scivolò con le dita sui suoi fianchi.

Bucky sentì il fiato mancargli, la bocca invasa dalla lingua dell’altra, sporse leggermente il bacino in avanti sentendosi eccitato. Stark gli graffiò la schiena a sangue e sentì Bucky fremere sotto le dita.

Tony si sfilò le scarpe e fece stendere Bucky sul divano a faccia in su. Si slacciò la camicia candida, fece mettere le braccia di Steve dietro le spalle muscolose e gli legò i polsi. Fece stendere Rogers sopra Bucky, a faccia in giù. Si slacciò i pantaloni e si sfilò i boxer, gettando i vestiti sopra quelli di Steve, già sul pavimento.

Si coricò sopra Steve all’altezza dei suoi glutei e allungò il braccio, con difficoltà riuscì a raggiungere Bucky e lo penetrò con le dita, iniziando a prepararlo.

Bucky gorgogliò di piacere, iniziando a strusciarsi contro Steve, chiuse gli occhi e lo baciò.

< Sono dannatamente alti! > si lamentò mentalmente Tony. Leccò il fianco di Steve, inumidendolo di saliva, con l’altra mano afferrò le mani bloccate di Steve e se le avvicinò al proprio membro, aiutandolo ad accarezzarglielo.

Stark gli morse il fianco, arrossandoglielo, sentiva gli altri due baciarsi e ansimare.

Penetrò Bucky con altre due dita, facendogli sfuggire un gemito di piacere. Winter Soldier colpiva Steve con il bacino, strusciandosi sempre più velocemente contro di lui.

Tony utilizzò l’altra mano per iniziare a preparare Steve, con la lingua gli stuzzicò la fine della schiena, sopra i glutei.

Steve boccheggiava e Bucky gorgogliava di piacere.

Tony uscì da Bucky e, con le dita umide, accarezzò l’ombelico di Rogers. Finì di prepararlo utilizzando due dita e uscì anche da Rogers.

“Non che mi dispiaccia essere preso da Steve, ma volevo vedere se eri ‘Ironman’ anche in quel senso…” disse Bucky.

Steve socchiuse gli occhi e gli pizzicò il fianco.

“Questa era squallida” ringhiò.

Tony scattò, risalì su Steve e si sporse, morse a sangue il labbro di Bucky facendoglielo sporgere, fece un succhiotto sulla spalla di Steve ed iniziò ad accarezzare i corpi di entrambi. Scattava leggero su e giù, accarezzandoli, facendogli sfuggire mugolii di apprezzamento.

Bucky intravide le gambe di Tony e gliene accarezzò una.

< Wow, sembrano quelle di una ballerina. Anche la Romanoff se le scorda delle gambe così > pensò.

Tony accarezzò i membri di entrambi e fece sporgere i glutei all’indietro a Steve, lo attirò più vicino al proprio basso ventre e gli fece aprire di più le gambe.

Con il proprio membro eccitato lo penetrò.

Bucky gemette.

“E io quanto devo aspettare ancora?” piagnucolò.

Tony roteò gli occhi e, facendo pressione, entrando più a fondo in Steve, lo aiutò a penetrare Bucky.

Rogers si lasciò sfuggire un grido di piacere, mentre Bucky fece un lungo sospiro di piacere.

< Credevo che tra loro ci fosse più chimica, più intesa. O almeno Cap crede che io lo pensi, ma a mio parere, questi due sono come quelle due gemelle del calendario. Non vedono l’ora di trovare qualcuno che se li sappia giostrare in quest’ambito > rifletté Tony, dando delle spinte vigorose. Aumentava man mano il ritmo, sentendoli gemere e chiamare il suo nome tra gorgoglii confusi.

La bocca di Steve premette su quella di Bucky, i mugolii proseguirono mentre lo approfondivano sempre di più. Si staccarono e boccheggiarono, ingoiando rumorosamente aria.

“S-sì!” urlò Bucky, mentre il membro di Rogers lo penetrava sempre più a fondo.

Tony faceva scattare agilmente le mani, graffiandoli, accarezzandoli, sfiorandoli. Ogni tanto Tony soffiava caldo sulla schiena di Steve, facendolo rabbrividire. I movimenti del Capitano si riflettevano in quelli eccitati di Bucky.

<Come diamine fa a non tagliare fuori nessuno dei due? Eh sì che ne vogliamo di più, sempre di più > pensò Bucky. Strinse gli occhi, facendoli scattare sotto le palpebre serrate.

“A-anco-ra… ti prego…”. Le suppliche del Capitano risuonarono nel salotto.

< Vorrei che continuasse per sempre > pensò Rogers.

Tony continuò ad eccitarli, prendendone uno e aiutando Steve a non perdere il ritmo con l’altro, fino a farli venire entrambi.

Uscì delicatamente da Steve, gli scivolò lungo la schiena baciandogliela e ridiscese strisciando con il corpo su di lui, sporgendosi per lasciare una serie di morsi dolorosi sul corpo di Bucky.

Entrambi i due soldati centenari si abbandonarono sul divano, con i muscoli rilassati e i respiri irregolari.

Tony li slegò, accarezzandogli i polsi leggermente arrossati e si alzò in piedi.

Li guardò crollare incoscienti e ghignò, si guardò intorno e recuperò i propri boxer.

“Ora direi che è il tempo di prendere il mio caffè, ma devo ricordarmi di non far mai mancare musica spagnola e coca-cola in questa casa” sussurrò roco.


	4. Cap.4 Oltre uno schermo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU. Young!Tony/James Bucky Barnes.  
> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fMrrGxi4ZJw.  
> ★Fandom: The Avengers.  
> ★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al Flu&Fluff a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
> ★ Numero Parole: 542.  
> ★ Prompt: 12. A e B sono lontani. A si ammala e B vorrebbe essere lì, ma si possono sentire solo per cell/chat/whatever.

Cap.4 Oltre uno schermo

 

Nella camera d’albergo si diffondeva l’odore della pizza ripiena e dei condimenti che la ricoprivano, pungendo le narici del giovane uomo steso a faccia in giù e si poggiò il mento sulle mani. La pizza era appoggiata in un cartone ai piedi del letto, che aveva delle coperte rosa chiare.

Tony si tolse gli occhiali da sole, li adagiò sul comodino e accese lo schermo del computer appoggiato tra il muro e il cuscino. Inserì il jack delle cuffie senza fili che aveva già indossato e avviò una chiamata, sentì il trillo del programma risuonare e sbadigliò.

Apparve la figura di un uomo steso in un letto e Stark dimenò le gambe, giocherellando con l’orecchio.

“Cosa si dice, dal lato ‘malato’ dell’America, soldatino?” domandò.

“Tony…” esalò Bucky. Socchiuse gli occhi e sorrise, il suo viso era tirato e pallido, un lenzuolo lo copriva fino al collo, aveva gli occhi pesti, il viso arrossato, il naso gocciolante.

“Sono venuto fino a qui per servire il mio paese e sono finito malato. Considerando quella volta che mi hanno sparato e i due rapimenti, si può dire che io non sia molto utile”. Aggiunse.

Tony schioccò la lingua sul palato.

“Non consideri le cose nel giusto quadro. Tu sei in giro dagli anni ’40, vecchiaccio. In tutto questo posto, ci possono stare dei ‘cali’ di stile” disse. Alzò e abbassò la testa, facendo fremere le dita.

“Vorrei essere con te” biascicò James.

Stark guardò in viso il soldato e fece un leggero ghigno.

“Così potrei occuparmi di te? Coccolarti e lasciarti dormire sul mio petto?” chiese seducente.

Barnes si soffiò rumorosamente il naso e Tony sentì il rumore rimbombargli nelle orecchie.

“Perché mi manchi sempre di più. Non posso ancora credere di essermi innamorato di un ragazzino” biascicò.

Tony tolse una carta dalla tasca della giacca e se la ticchettò sulla fronte, facendogli un occhiolino. “Questo ragazzo ha più esperienza di te. Ti devo ricordare come ti ho stracciato nello strip poker?” chiese.

< Una relazione di questo tipo, in qualsiasi altro caso, mi avrebbe distrutto la carriera. Invece, gli Stark possono tutto, anche rendere tutto questo ‘legale’ e accettabile > pensò James.

“Malato come sono, al momento non potrei proprio permettermelo” disse con voce rauca.

Tony si coricò su un fianco, accarezzando lo schermo del computer.

“Potremmo giocarci i pezzettini di mozzarella dentro un bel brodino con le ‘stelline’” sussurrò.

“Stai mangiando bene, lì?” domandò James. Tossì ripetutamente e goccioline di effluvio finirono sullo schermo.

“Mai come quando cucini tu. Però, mi sto specializzando con le ricette con le uova. Non vedo l’ora di farti vedere i pesci d’uovo che ho imparato a fare con la cucina che l’albergo mi mette a disposizione.

In fondo, se non guarisci presto, potrebbero mandarti da mio padre a fare un controllo al siero” disse Tony.

“Non ci sperare. Il mio è pur sempre stato creato dall’Hydra” ribatté Bucky. Gli occhi gli si chiudevano.

“Ti lascio a riposare, ma sappi che puoi chiamarmi in qualsiasi momento. Tanto qui devo solo fare qualche convegno sulla genetica, posso farlo anche da ubriaco o morente” lo rassicurò Stark.

“D’accordo. Ci sentiamo piccolo genio” sussurrò James. Lo schermo della chat si oscurò e Tony sospirò.

“Stai attento soldatino” mormorò con voce inudibile.


	5. Cap.5 Amante millenario

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta a 4 mani con Princess Monster.  
> Pairing: TonyStark/Dr.Strange  
> [FANDOM]: Marvel MCU |Personaggio/Pairing: TonyStark/Dr.Strange| Avvisi: Age gap; magic; what-if| SAFE/NSFW: NSFW | Wordcount: 1600  
> Ha partecipato alla Bad Wrong Weeks 2018.

Cap.5 Amante millenario

 

 

La fioca luce entrava nel Santa Santorum di Dr. Strange, attraverso la piccola finestra a forma di occhio sul tetto.

Strange allargò le braccia, facendo ondeggiare la rossa cappa della levitazione.

"Ho visto innumerevoli futuri e 'TU' sei l'unica speranza per quest'universo.

Io combatterò e affronterò Thanos quando arriverà, ma tu dovrai metterti al sicuro e trovare una strategia" disse con tono solenne.

Inarcò un sopracciglio notando Tony, appeso all'antico vaso, intento a fare stretching.

“Per quanto io sappia di essere il più geniale di quest’universo, devo purtroppo ricordarti che non esiste un rifugio da…” disse Stark. I pioli sotto il vaso cedettero e questo cadde rumorosamente a terra.

“… A quale zia devo un risarcimento per quello?" domandò, infilando le mani nella tasca della giacca.

Strange assottigliò gli occhi e sospirò.

"Aprire un passaggio che ti porterà a un luogo sicuro sarà una mia responsabilità, però, temo non mi stiate prendendo sul serio" disse. Utilizzò la gemma del tempo per ricostruire il vaso.

"Sei la persona che prendo più sul serio in questo edificio, Sai Baba Yaga" rispose Stark. "La mia mente sta semplicemente lavorando quanto la tua magia, non sottovalutarmi mai" riprese. "Parli sempre in modo così impostato o hai lasciato la gioia di vivere fuori dalla porta?”.

Dr. Strange incrociò le braccia al petto.

"Quando sei bombardato da futuri apocalittici, perdi parecchia della voglia di scherzare e dell'immoralità che avevi" rispose.

< Non ero diverso da lui quando ho incontrato lo Stregone Supremo che mi fece da maestro > pensò.

"Se ti tolgono la voglia di vivere ti stanno facendo male. Sei diventato noioso e perbenista, l’immortalità non merita un prezzo così alto" rispose Stark, sfilandosi gli occhiali. "Sono costantemente bombardato dal pensiero dell'apocalisse da otto anni…". Assottigliò lo sguardo "… Ed è per gli altri che non posso smettere di ridere in faccia alla morte".

Dr. Strange scosse le spalle.

"Bene, male. Non sono la cosa più importante, il tempo ha cessato di esistere in modo più profondo dell'immortalità.

Il tuo legame mentale con Thanos temo sia la causa del tuo pensiero fisso" rispose.

Vide Tony che gli si avvicinava.

< Dal vivo è parecchio diverso che in televisione. Più minuto, ma addirittura più affascinante.

Non rassomiglia per niente, però, alla foto sulle confezioni dei suoi gelati.

Che usino una controfigura? > si chiese.

"Si, Severus Piton, ci ero arrivato anche io, è nella mia di testa, in fondo" rispose Stark e si avvicinò fino a studiare il profilo affilato dello stregone, gli appoggiò due dita sulla guancia. "Bel pizzetto" commentò soddisfatto, grattandosi il proprio.

" Da quando hai messo il cervello e le tue idee in un cassetto? Non fraintendermi, il tuo _salagadula magicabula_ , probabilmente una scienza ancora non studiata, non pretendo di giudicarlo, ma non sei arrivato a un punto in cui non puoi far finta che non importi? Stiamo tutti per perdere tutto, è questo il nocciolo della questione. Bisogna vivere, proprio ora".

Strange lo guardò fisso negli occhi castani, avvertendo il battito accelerare.

"Proprio quando la malattia è estesa, bisogna tagliare tutte le appendici in cancrena per salvare il paziente.

Non ho tempo per i sentimentalismi" ribatté.

"Non è questa la cancrena" rispose Stark "Tu sei un uomo valido, razionale, intelligente e distaccato che… _ehy_ , è figo, dico sul serio". Agitò una mano. "… _ma_ questo casino è stato messo su dalla passione, dal cuore di altri uomini, di altri esseri, scegli il lessema che preferisci visto che giochiamo a chi parla difficile. Non sarà con la ragione che lo abbatterai, ci vuole pari volontà". Si strinse nelle spalle. "Nemmeno io avrei il tempo per i sentimentalismi, ma non nascondo i miei sentimenti, perché sono quelli che mi muovono, che mi motivano… anche se sono campione olimpico nell'incapacità cronica di gestirli". Allargò le braccia. "È così che funziona, siamo umani, combattiamo per questo".

Wong portò loro due sedie, il the su un carrello e si dileguò silenziosamente.

Strange si sfilò la cappa, che volò fino a una delle due sedie e, dopo averla portata via, lì vi si posò.

"Cosa vuoi, Stark?" lo interrogò.

Stark si accomodò sulla seconda sedia, sistemata davanti a sé, tenendo lo schienale contro il petto, appoggiò il mento alle braccia.

" Farti perdere la pazienza" rispose, facendo una smorfia. "Hai la faccia di uno che ha bisogno di una sana scossa."

Strange schioccò la lingua sul palato e chiese: "Scossa?".

Stark si sporse e gli sfiorò il naso con la punta dell'indice: " M’incuriosisce conoscere una persona che non cerchi di uccidermi, sei credo il... terzo essere vivente che vuole proteggermi, non pensi che io sia un fascista, un miliardario arrogante, un playboy, un alcolista, un puttaniere o uno psicolabile". Si strinse nelle spalle. "Raccontami di te. Tanto il tempo è finito lo stesso, fatti un amico".

Strange prese la propria tazzina di the e la sorseggiò rapidamente.

Strange si grattò il mento e piegò di lato il capo.

"Non sembrano esattamente proposte che faresti a un amico" borbottò.

Sul viso di Stark si dipinse spontaneamente un sogghigno rapace e si leccò le labbra.

"Decidi tu…" rispose Stark " _ma_ so di essere un abile seduttore, non preoccuparti, ci è caduto anche Loki".

"Ho vissuto anni, se non millenni in poche ore. Non pensi io sia davvero troppo vecchio per te?" lo interrogò Strange.

Stark afferrò una tazza di the dal carrello.

"Pensavo forse di essere quello troppo stronzo, per te" disse Stark. "Cazzo, sembriamo già una coppia in analisi, non si può tornare alla fase /letto/? Quella mi piace" ironizzò. "Aspetta…". Bevve il tè in un sorso. "Sono convinto tu ti sia già innamorato seriamente di me".

Strange si piegò in avanti e gli allontanò la tazza dal viso.

"Sei uno che fa tutto da solo, vero?" chiese.

"Rispondi sempre a una domanda con una domanda, Stephen?" disse Stark. "Potresti avvicinarti un po' più gentilmente?" chiese, deglutendo, il pomo d'Adamo gli scattò verso l'alto. "D-diciamo che… ho delle... fobie".

"Se hai delle 'fobie', come pensi di tornare alla 'fase letto'?" lo punzecchiò Strange, allontanandosi.

“Riguardano solo chi mi porge le cose o mi prende le cose dalle mani. O quando uno si avvicina all’improvviso come hai fatto tu. Ti basta darmi un po’ di preavviso, perché con tutti gli altri contatti, quando so già che stanno per avvenire, non ho problemi di nessuna sorta, anzi, mi piacciono parecchio” rispose Stark.

Strange lo guardò finire di bere il proprio the e posare la tazzina.

"Se nei fatti fossi veloce quanto ha parole, temo che mi avresti già baciato" sussurrò.

"Se ti avessi baciato prima di darti una bella scossa mi avresti buttato fuori a calci prendendomi per un maniaco" rispose Stark. "Quella è paura che io ti baci davvero o che possa piacerti?" chiese, allontanando il carrello.

Strange si passò la mano tra i capelli: "I baci mi sembrano appartenere a una vita fa. Temo che neanche li noterei".

Stark prese un respiro e si mise in piedi sulla sedia, arrivando all'altezza degli occhi di Strange, gli fece cenno di avvicinarsi e gli diede un bacio.

Strange chiuse gli occhi, cercando di gustarsi la sensazione, ignorò la sensazione umida della saliva. Notò che Stark muoveva lentamente la lingua.

< Non so chi dei due 'sta calcolando di più questo momento in maniera scientifica, ma almeno il corpo si rilassa ugualmente >.

Stark pose una mano dietro la nuca di Strange stringendolo contro il proprio corpo: "Stai pensando ancora" avvisò, staccandosi. La sedia tremava sotto i suoi piedi. "Non si gioca così, Stephen " lo avvisò con voce calda.

"Se dobbiamo giocare, giochiamo in due" soffiò Strange, strusciando il suo naso contro quello dell'altro.

Mosse la mano, dando vita a un portale ed entrambi caddero, Tony si ritrovò a cadere sdraiato su un divanetto, la sedia era rimasta nel salone.

Strange si piegò su di lui e Stark gli permise di accarezzarlo sotto la maglia, se la sfilò lasciando libertà alle dita dello stregone. Sorrise.

< Mi mancava la familiarità di un contatto fisico così tranquillo > pensò.

Strange lo guardò in viso e lo baciò delicatamente sulle labbra, continuando ad accarezzargli il corpo bollente con movimenti studiati.

"Il tuo corpo non è degno della bellezza del tuo cervello, per quanto sembri scolpito da un dio" gli soffiò all'orecchio.

< Tu parli tanto di sentimenti, ma non credo tu sia più fiducioso di me > pensò.

Gli mordicchiò il labbro. < Forse solo più ingenuo >.

Tony rispose ai suoi baci, gli offrì un mugolio sommesso quando i denti incisero il labbro e gli accarezzò i fianchi con le mani, palpò i glutei sodi dell'uomo.

"Ah, stai scopando la mia mente?" chiese affannato. "I-io... mi godo entrambi" comunicò, spogliandolo del tutto.

Finì anche di spogliarsi e fece accomodare Strange a cavalcioni su di lui.

Lo stregone supremo gli posò un bacio sul petto, nella conca dov'era stato il reattore arc.

Tony chiuse gli occhi ed ebbe un brivido che aumentò solo la sua eccitazione.

"Aspetti un invito?" domandò senza sarcasmo o polemiche particolari.

Strange iniziò ad accarezzargli il membro, dapprima titubante e man mano più attento, lo prese in modo deciso e dimostrò esperienza.

Stark godette delle attenzioni di Strange e, quando lo prese, si abbandonò al suo ritmo con fiducia fino all'orgasmo, gli aveva macchiato la pancia.

"Scusa" disse in un filo di fiato. "Ero un po' preso".

Strange si stese sopra di lui, ancora sporco di sudore e di sperma.

< Presto dovremo separarci, ma fino a quel momento, potremo rivivere questo tempo quanto vorremo > pensò.

"Avevi ragione, non si può non essere presi da te".

 


	6. Cap.6 Mi piace il modo in cui mi menti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt! PROMPT! “I love the way you lie” | [FANDOM]: Marvel MCU| Personaggio/Pairing: Stony | Avvisi: Age-gap; TopTony; BottomSteve| SAFE/NSFW: NSFW | Wordcount: 624  
> Ha partecipato alla Bad Wrong Weeks 2018.

Cap.6 Mi piace il modo in cui mi menti

 

Tony chiuse la porta alle sue spalle, Steve sentendo il rumore si riscosse rabbrividendo e si voltò di scatto, teneva ancora un pacchetto di patatine in mano.

“S-Stark…” esalò.

Tony allargò le braccia.

“Cap, che sorpresa non vederti già a letto alle nove di sera”. Indicò con la testa la televisione. “Soprattutto vedendo i cartoni Disney che dicevi di non piacerti. Sbaglio o quello è il Pippo che tanto dicevi di odiare?”.

Rogers si affrettò a chiudere la televisione e il lettore dvd.

“Non credo siano affari tuoi” borbottò. Si alzò in piedi e raggiunse il proprio comodino, appoggiando il pacchetto sopra di esso. “Inoltre questa è camera mia, non dovresti entrare senza permesso” si lamentò. Fece un modo che il pacchetto rimasse ritto, appoggiato contro la lampada del comodino.

Tony scoppiò a ridere.

“Andiamo CapIscle, devo pur approfittare le poche volte in cui ti trovo senza un palo su per il culo. Ed inoltre, chi non ama i classici Disney?” domandò.

Steve si grattò la guancia.

“I soldati seri?” chiese con tono roco.

Stark si avvicinò a passo di carica e recuperò il suo pacchetto di patatine, mettendosene una manciata in bocca.

“Sei meglio dei soldati senza cervello, sei un’Avengers e un eroe, Capitan America” ribatté.

Steven arrossì, avvertendo il battito cardiaco accelerare.

“Non sei arrabbiato perché ti ho mentito?” chiese.

< Come se fosse la prima volta che lo colgo con le mani nel sacco. Ho telecamere in tutta la casa, è l’unico a non essersene ancora accorto. In fondo, come posso aspettarmi un po’ di conoscenza tecnologica da uno che usa ancora il telefonino a conchiglia? > pensò Stark, continuando a masticare rumorosamente patatine.

“Usi un tono da vero uomo quando menti. Umh, potrei dire…”. Iniziò a gesticolare. “… che mi piace il modo in cui menti” disse. Si rovesciò i rimasugli delle patatine in bocca, girando il sacchetto.

“Tu mi piaci sempre” ammise Steve.

Tony lo spinse sul letto, Rogers sgranò gli occhi e Stark lasciò cadere il sacchetto a terra, dicendo: “Oh, lo so”.

Steve deglutì a vuoto.

“S-senti, forse mi sono espresso male, però…”. Iniziò a balbettare.

Tony gli passò le mani sotto la maglia, accarezzandogli il petto muscoloso. Ghignò, sentendo che l’altro iniziava a gemere di piacere, lo guardò eccitarsi sotto i pantaloni azzurri aderenti e aspettò che aprisse le gambe.

“Tu fingi di odiare me malamente quanto fingi di odiare i cartoni. Sai, non sei l’unico ad aver pianto guardando Coco” soffiò Stark.

Steven socchiuse gli occhi.

< Non so se lo trovo più dolce come bambino ingenuo che ancora si sorprende per i cartoni o meravigliosamente seducente mentre gioca con me come se mi avesse nel palmo della mano > pensò. Si sfilò i pantaloni e si liberò dei boxer.

“La prossima volta, allora, t’invito a vederli con me” esalò rauco.

“Ci conto, Capitano” disse Tony. Iniziò a prepararlo, Steve chiuse gli occhi e premette la testa sul letto, lasciando ricadere scomposti i capelli biondi. “Sappi che finirà così anche quella notte”. Aggiunse Tony.

< Spero sia una promessa > pensò Steven, trattenendosi dal venire.

Tony sfilò le tre dita con cui l’aveva preparato ed entrò dentro di lui, iniziando a muoversi rapidamente, Rogers lo sentì bollente.

“L-lo sai… che sono degli anni ’40… e decisamente troppo vecchio?” biascicò.

“Peccato che tu nella testa sia a malapena un trentenne ed io un quasi cinquantenne. Quindi al massimo l’age-gap è a mio favore” ribatté Tony. La sua voce era calda, seducente, Steve venne, macchiando entrambi di sperma. Iniziò a muoversi andando incontro a Stark.

Quest’ultimo continuò a prenderlo, finché non lo vide abbandonarsi esausto, scivolò fuori da lui e si coricò sul suo petto massiccio. Giocherellò con un suo capezzolo e lo ascoltò gorgogliare rumorosamente.

“Promettimi che lo faremo ancora” gemette Steve.

Tony gli posò un bacio sul capezzolo turgido.

“Ogni volta che vorrai” promise. Ghignò. “Soprattutto ogni volta che mi mentirai”.

 


End file.
